Go Camping
Go Camping is an episode and a book (albiet the book mentioning the title characters' names) of Milly Molly. Recap It starts with Molly putting a torch and Dolly into her bag. Molly's father calls her that it's time to go, and on request tells her her book is on the table. She then says to Tom Cat he can come but only as far as Milly's place. Milly is also getting ready and is less thoughtful to Marmalade saying she can't come, full stop. Milly's father says that Molly is here and Milly comes into the living room, stopping for a bit to pick up Jemima. Milly and Molly then make sandwhiches and discuss bringing cake and something to drink and find the tent in the cupboard. Then Milly uses the bathroom and they go outside. The dads go to set up the tent and the girls shoo the cats away. The girls are excited and for some reason, frightened as they believe they will have to be brave. They flash back to the first time they camped out. It was in Milly's front yard. They had collected objects and made Jemima and Dolly's bed. They tell Jack and Tom they will sleep the whole night outside, but they had caved in due to a noisy possum (which proves they live in Australia as they also hear an owl which is not a morepork so they can't live in New Zealand.) Then they flash back to the second time they camped out, in Milly's backyard and close to the house. They manage to stay out for most of the night but are woken up by Marmalade with a dead mouse, and then are scared of the dark (and they believe maybe the dolls are, too as they are in the same situation), and cave in (in a rather over-the-top way) when a lemon falls on their tent. Back in the present the dads have just about finished setting up the tent but it needs putting up and Milly and Molly are in it. The fathers joke that they don't know where the girls are and like the tent flat. The girls put up the tent. The dads don't believe the girls could sleep out all night and Milly's dad says he'll eat his hat if they do. The girls set up the inside of the tent and find out they have brought the same book. Jack and Tom show up and tease them about the dark, not worrying the girls as they have a torch, but Jack teases them about tigers. Tom says the tigers got chased away by the bears who eat little girls. They laugh and jest to themselves. Jack's joking has scared Molly who wants to give up but Milly doesn't want to give up so easily. At sunset they eat their dinner, still a tad worried about bears, and at bedtime they close the tent up, so no big animals like bears could look in. Molly is afraid of a shadow, Milly to a lesser extent. Molly takes Dolly into her sleeping bag to reassure them both and Milly does the same with Jemima. They decide to read their books, but they left them outside and both are slightly too scared to want to go get them, so they go together. Milly grabs the book, but they both freak out a bit as they think they heard a bear and again when they see a small pair of eyes. After a bit of chaos they find it is actually the cats. Then the girls, the dolls and the cats fall asleep. Next morning they are happy to have stayed out all night and Milly says Jack and Tom would believe them when they see her dad eat his hat. Trivia. *There is a Third and Bird episode of the same name. *It is weird for Milly to actually scream because of a lemon. *Rename needed on page Mr.Antix. It is revealed his name is Tom Horren. Category:Episodes